


Destroyer Of Stars

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, S3 spoilers, So Ryan becomes the destroyer of stars, So uh Ryan's probably OOC in this, This is sad folks, Time Travel, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: I have done it again.One year in every tenI manage it——Or: This Reality Isn't Better





	Destroyer Of Stars

He'd had to have tried it… 10 times by now?

Each time he went back he was hoping he'd find the trigger to the whole situation. He was hoping he'd find the turning point to bring his universe back, or rather to bring him back.

Here are a few things Ryan Dalias believes:

1.Time is the longest distance between two places.

2\. The universe consists of billions of galaxies, countless planets and on each of those planets billions of life forms.

3\. None of those people matter as much as Akmazian and he's a fucking idiot for letting the best thing in his life slip between his fingers.

4\. This reality _isn't_ better.

He'd been lying to himself, really. He'd been staring at ceilings and portraits, feeding cats and plants and the whole time imagining Akmazian was there.

Even just the thoughts were enough to tide him over, but only for a while. In his mind's eye he could see Akmazian being so at home in this new reality; visiting Chez Levi, playing with Morpheus. Black market trade deals would likely be easier without being branded as The Destroyer of Stars. Truly, this reality would be perfect. If only Akmazian were there to share it with him.

Ryan cursed himself. He cursed everyone in the galaxy. He cursed every decision made that caused him to not appreciate Akmazian when he had him.

When he thought of Akmazian, it went like this;

Ryan is well aware it's too late but at this rate he doesn't care. It's quiet, the kind of quiet that only comes from witching hours like these. Ryan feels like his twin size mattress is that bit more whole with Akmazian there. He's pressed against him, too. He's growing used to this, he thinks. Akmazian is telling him stories of his missions as a spy and in return Ryan tells him about growing up in France.

The talks grow into all the memories that cling to Ryan's spine like ivy on brick. They fuse with his core. Ryan makes a half hearted promise to teach him French with Morpheus mewling at their ankles. They imagine a future together.

Things never work out as planned, though, do they?

It was a regular occurrence at this point. Every month Ryan would grab the time machine and try to find the trigger. He would try to make this reality better. Every month he'd fail. Each month he'd alter reality, only to go back to find he'd destroyed it.

He was becoming the one thing Akmazian never was; The Destroyer of Stars.

All that is to say, he left with Ben to change the timeline. He wanted back the one man he ever truly loved.

This reality? To hell with it.

He’s watched it burn so many times it no longer phases him.

One day he finally gets his wish.

His eyes come apart and facing him is a clean cut Alliance officer with an all too familiar voice. He’s tall, with dark hair and that smile that always made Ryan melt. In his hand is a gun.

“Dalias.” He says. “Destroyer of Stars. We meet at last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Happy holidays! I hope you all enjoy this! Please comment if you can!!


End file.
